Hujan ke seratus dan pelangi ke lima puluh
by Jeska AF
Summary: Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. no material profit taken.


"Hujan ke seratus dan pelangi ke lima puluh"

i

Hujan ke dua puluh tiga dan pelangi ke empat belas.

Adalah saat Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya untuk yang pertama kali dalam sehari. Merasakan angin segar dan bau-bau bekas hujan menyapa indra-indranya.

Di ujung sana, ada tujuh warna berbeda yang membentuk lengkung-lengkung indah setelah hujan nyaris badai mengguyur Konoha sejak fajar bahkan belum menampakkan diri.

Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum, menunduk sebentar untuk meredam sesuatu yang tiba-tiba datang menyesaki dada, kemudian beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

ii

Hujan ke tiga puluh tujuh dan pelangi ke delapan belas ketika Sasuke memandang jendela kaca kantornya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel hitam yang masih menyala, sementara uap kopi di mejanya telah habis tak bersisa.

Tetes-tetes air hujan masih perlahan turun di permukaan kaca; lamat-lamat seperti gerakan slow motion-Sasuke melihatnya dengan atensi penuh seolah-olah tak ada objek lain yang dapat mengalihkan obsidiannya.

Berkas-berkas cahaya warna-warni memantul di manik Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, satu kedipan berlalu dan hanya lewat ekor mata ia dapat menangkap sebuah pelangi di sisi timur.

iii

Hujan ke empat puluh sembilan dan pelangi ke dua puluh dua.

Haruno Sakura melepas jas dokternya, menyampirkan benda itu ke kursi dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jam kerjanya sudah selesai setelah menangani satu pasien VIP terakhir di lantai tujuh. Ia bergegas menenteng tas tangannya dan melangkah perlahan menuju lift.

Lobi rumah sakit masih dipenuhi orang yang berlalu-lalang, namun Sakura sudah terlepas dari kesibukannya. Melenggang dengan langkah pasti menuju pintu keluar, tatap matanya langsung menangkap titik-titik air yang jatuh perlahan.

Sang gadis berdecak, jelas sekali ia lupa membawa payung. Tak ada antisipasi akan datangnya hujan dan segala rombongannya. Ia melihat sekeliling, beberapa orang nampak sigap dengan payung terbentang di atas kepala, sedang beberapa lagi acuh tak acuh menerobos hujan dengan berlari.

"Mungkin aku harus menelepon taksi." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri mengingat tak seorang pun berhenti tuk mengajaknya bicara.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan sesegera mungkin memesan taksi. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mobil biru itu datang; tidak sampai kaki Sakura pegal atau lengannya yang tak tertutup baju mati rasa karena udara dingin yang menusuk.

Pelangi menggantung-gantung di sudut langit tanpa Sakura sadari.

iv

Hujan ke lima puluh lima dan pelangi ke dua puluh sembilan.

Uchiha Corp sedang dalam masa kejayaannya. Proyek-proyek berskala internasional sedang digadang-gadang menjadi kontribusi terbesar terhadap peningkatan saham. Berkas-berkas, laporan, proposal, tinjauan lokasi, meeting, makan malam bersama kolega;

Semuanya.

Semuanya begitu menyita waktu Sasuke; si bungsu dari dua bersaudara yang dipercaya memegang kendali penuh terhadap cabang perusahaan yang berdiri dan berkembang pesat di Negeri Paman Sam, Amerika Serikat.

Sementara kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi saat ini mengurus perusahaan inti di negeri kelahiran mereka, negeri Sakura, Jepang.

Pemuda raven itu menghembuskan napas kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan, darahnya serasa mendidih meski tak satupun dari hal yang terjadi hari ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai penyebabnya.

Hanya... Hanya saja di luar sedang hujan. Gemuruh dan petir saling bersahutan. Cahaya dan bunyi beriringan menghiasi keheningan ruangan.

Entah sejak kapan, ia benci suasana ini. Ia benci suara hujan, kilat, guntur, dan segala hal yang menyertainya.

Ia bahkan benci pelangi yang dengan tak tau malu muncul begitu saja beberapa menit setelah hujan mereda.

"Sakura, kenapa aku seperti ini?"

v

Hujan ke enam puluh dua dan pelangi ke tiga puluh lima.

Saat ketika Sakura memutuskan menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan berdiam diri di rumah tanpa berniat menerima tawaran Ino yang mengajaknya pergi piknik tadi siang.

Matahari bersinar terang di langit, awan-awan biru berarak pelan mengikuti arah angin. Dedaunan bergemerisik di antara celah pepohonan. Burung-burung bernyanyi riuh rendah bersama kawanan.

"Sangat cerah."

Sakura tak tau berapa banyak dalam sehari ia menggumam pada diri sendiri. Tak pernah menghitung berapa kali dalam sehari ia menghela napas berat demi menghalau segala perasaan mengganjal yang bersemayam di sudut hati.

Ia mengintip melalui jendela yang setengah terbuka kala itu. Helai-helai rambut merah mudanya bergerak menutupi sang emerald. Tangan putihnya menyentuh kaca jendela yang memantulkan bias-bias sinar kekuningan.

Susah payah Sakura mencoba menutup mata, diam-diam berharap dengan beberapa saat dalam kegelapan dapat memberinya sedikit waktu tuk bernapas dengan benar.

Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Karena tatkala kembali memandang ke balik jendela, satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari iris hijau mudanya. Satu yang benar-benar Sakura tahan sejak lima tahun berlalu meninggalkan ruam-ruam kebiruan tak kasat mata di dasar hatinya. Satu yang sungguh-sungguh tak Sakura biarkan meluncur saat melihat Ino bergandengan dengan Sai, atau Shikamaru dengan Temari, atau bahkan Naruto dengan Hinata.

Satu tetes yang- yang akhirnya luruh melewati pipinya yang pucat; merembes membasahi sudut bibirnya hingga terkecap oleh lidah. Satu tetes yang membawa seluruh pertahanannya hancur hanya dalam sepersekian detik setelah titik hujan pertama turun membasahi tanah.

Satu tetes yang dengan sialnya memancing tetes-tetes lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama; lolos, meluncur, dan merembes.

Sakura membiarkan dirinya terisak di detik berikutnya. Satu tangan beralih memegang dada, sedang satu lagi berusaha menumpu berat badannya di atas lutut.

Hari itu, Sakura bersyukur hujan datang tepat waktu untuk meredam suara tangisnya yang memilukan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

vi

Hujan ke tujuh puluh sembilan dan tanpa pelangi.

Ketika Sasuke memberi isyarat tangan kepada sekretarisnya yang hendak memasuki lift yang sama dengannya. Gadis muda itu mengangguk, memberi hormat dan berbalik mencari lift lain.

Benda segi empat itu mulai bergerak ke bawah, perlahan-lahan. Dinding kaca beningnya yang mulai basah karena titik hujan menjadi tempat sandaran Sasuke yang tak henti menghela napas panjang lagi dan lagi. Ada beribu kata yang harusnya terucap; terkatakan. Ada beribu frasa yang harusnya terujar namun tak pernah punya kesempatan tuk tersampaikan.

Seolah waktu dan tempat tak lagi mengizinkannya terjadi.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Diam-diam membayang dalam kepala; seseorang yang telah lama dinanti berada tepat di depan mata. Sosok cerianya, rambut merah mudanya, iris emeraldnya yang berbinar, bahkan suara langkah kakinya yang begitu Sasuke rindukan.

Sasuke mungkin tak bisa menyesal-tidak, tidak demi kelangsungan hidup keluarganya yang bergantung pada ada dan tiada nya perusahaan-perusahaan yang ia dan kakaknya kelola. Ia hanya menyesal akan ketidaksanggupannya menjelaskan, mengapa dan bagaimana. Mengapa ia harus pergi, dan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat hal itu terjadi.

Detik demi detik berubah menjadi tahun demi tahun. Namun tak sedikitpun ada yang berubah dari diri Sasuke.

Sebut saja ia begitu naif. Sebut ia adalah si brengsek yang tak tau malu dan idiot. Sakura mungkin telah melewati banyak tahap dalam hidupnya, mungkin gadis itu telah melupakan dirinya, telah menjalin hubungan serius dengan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke.

Pun begitu egonya tetap mendesak keluar, ada gejolak dalam dadanya ketika mengingat senyum hangat Sakura. Gejolak yang sama, yang tak kan pernah berubah meski musim-musim terus berulang sebanyak lima kali.

vii

Hujan ke delapan puluh lima dan pelangi ke empat puluh satu.

Tepat ketika Sakura menggenggam erat-erat ponsel putihnya dengan mata menerawang. Sedang terjadi perdebatan hebat di dalam dirinya. Berkali-kali menyahut iya dan tidak dalam waktu nyaris bersamaan. Ada keraguan-keragu-raguan yang membuatnya tak dapat memutuskan harus melakukan apa.

Di luar, langit telah gelap semenjak mentari tenggelam di sisi barat satu jam yang lalu. Rintik-rintik hujan yg semula lebat kini berubah menjadi gerimis. Sakura terjebak di ruang kerjanya di rumah sakit seorang diri, dengan mata yang menerawang jauh; melamun.

Drrt drrt

Gadis musim semi itu tersentak, nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar ke lantai. Satu panggilan masuk yang membuyarkan gelembung lamunannya, datang dari seseorang yang tak pernah sekali pun berhenti ia pikirkan.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Menelponnya.

Panggilan pertama setelah lima tahun berpisah.

Dan Sakura menghabiskan sepuluh detik untuk terdiam memandangi layar handphonenya tanpa bersuara.

"-Sakura?"

Suara berat pertama yang menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura dalam enam puluh bulan terakhir; suara yang tak kan pernah bosan membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Gemetar, Sakura menjawab dengan susah-payah seolah suaranya terpisah menjadi beberapa serpihan tak kasat mata, "S-Sasuke-kun?"

Di seberang sana terdengar hembusan napas lega, diikuti bunyi langkah kaki yang samar-samar namun terkesan terburu-buru.

"Sakura, aku dalam perjalanan-ke Jepang, untuk menemui."

Sakura tak tau bahwa mungkin di luar sana pelangi tengah terbit dalam gelapnya malam. Namun Sakura tau di sudut terdalam hatinya yang sempat berdebu dan hampir tak terjangkau siapapun, pelangi itu tumbuh di sana perlahan-lahan; memenuhi ruang-ruang lain di rongga dadanya; membuatnya tenggelam dalam perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke setiap aliran darahnya; seluruh tubuhnya terguncang.

Sakura menangis, seorang diri tanpa siapapun yang tau kecuali Sasuke yang lamban-laun menangkap isakan kecilnya, di tengah-tengah gerimis hujan dan pelangi, di antara tumpukan kertas dan komputer yang masih menyala.

Sakura menangis, lagi. Untuk yang kedua kali setelah pelangi ke enam puluh dua,dengan setitik asa yang diharap bisa menyembuhkan luka.

"Okaeri... Sasuke-kun."

viii

Hujan ke sembilan puluh enam dan pelangi ke empat puluh lima tatkala Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara International Jepang dengan genang-genang air yang beberapa kali ia hindari dalam langkahnya menuju tempat Sakura menunggu.

Sasuke tau pelangi telah muncul sejak beberapa menit lalu menggantikan hujan yang reda. Ia tersenyum tipis dibalik bahu orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Perasaan berbunga-bunga menderanya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki; tak sisakan sedikitpun bagian tubuhnya untuk tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Dadanya menghangat seiring dengan sekon demi sekon bergulir membawanya satu langkah lebih dekat menuju Sakuranya.

Menangkap dengan iris arangnya yang setajam elang, siluet tubuh ramping Sakura melintas beberapa meter di depannya. Mengenakan sweater putih panjang yang menutupi seluruh lengan, celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam, serta sepasang flat shoes berwarna senada dan sebuah tas cokelat muda bertali panjang.

Gadis itu ada di sana, terdiam sambil memutari pandang. Wajahnya masih sama menawan sejak terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya, kulitnya masih putih bersih tak bernoda, rambutnya masih seindah bunga Sakura di musim semi.

Berjalan lebih cepat, Sasuke berada dalam jangkauan mata Sakura dalam dua menit kemudian.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pertemuan pertama yang menyebabkan bulir-bulir air mata menggantung di sudut emerald Sakura. Mendapati sang pujaan hati tengah mengambil tiga langkah mendekat ke arahnya dan dengan segera-

-mendekapnya dalam rengkuh hangat yang Sakura rindukan dalam kurun waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya.

ix

Hujan ke seratus dan pelangi ke lima puluh.

Adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Sakura. Pertemuan kembali dirinya dan Sasuke satu bulan yang lalu menjadi awal dari kata 'kita' dan 'bersama untuk masa depan'. Hari itu mereka membicarakan banyak hal, melepas rindu, berpelukan sepanjang malam. Satu hari yang menjadi sangat berarti karena baik Sasuke dan Sakura telah mampu untuk menjelaskan dan menerima. Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia mencintai wanita itu, ia meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi di antara mereka, dan ia bilang-

"Sakura, aku akan kembali setiap satu bulan, mengunjungimu di sini."

Sakura mengangguk kala itu, kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke yang terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Dan aku-aku ingin hidup bersamamu..."

Ada jeda di antara kata per kata yang Sasuke lontarkan, sedikit tarikan napas yang kelihatan berat dan tangannya mendorong bahu Sakura pelan agar obsidiannya dapat menatap sang emerald secara langsung.

"Aku ingin-menikah denganmu."

Sasuke punya alasan untuk ini; ia tak dapat menunggu lebih lama. Ia punya segudang keinginan untuk hidupnya, dan satu yang paling penting dan menjadi prioritas adalah-

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

Haruno Sakura merasakan jantungnya nyaris meledak, tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa keterkejutan yang amat besar. Ini sesuatu yang serius Sasuke katakan, bukan sekadar hal main-main khas anak remaja, bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditertawakan atau mendapat ejekan. Ini sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang menjurus pada adanya komitmen yang mengikat mereka lebih erat dari sekadar kata cinta.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama, sementara sebuah cincin perak telah berhasil Sasuke keluarkan dari saku jasnya.

"Aku harap satu bulan adalah waktu yang cukup. Aku akan kembali untuk mendapatkan jawabanku."

Seulas senyum tipis yang Sasuke lemparkan beriringan dengan jemarinya yang meraih milih Sakura untuk memasangkan cincin itu tepat di jari manis sang gadis merah muda.

Dan satu bulan itu tepat jatuh di hari ini.

Di hari yang tak begitu cerah kendati awan-awan kumulonimbus masih menggantung-gantung tak bersahabat di atas langit, mulai pelan-pelan tumpahkan titik air ke permukaan bumi. Hari yang gelap dan basah- hari yang Sakura nantikan hingga tak sedetik pun ia lupa bahwa Sasuke tengah menunggu jawabannya selama tiga puluh hari.

Sakura menunggu di bandara dengan setelan santainya seperti biasa, diam-diam bersyukur ia datang lebih awal sebelum hujan sempat mengguyur habis tubuhnya hingga kedinginan. Duduk mengitari pandang sejauh yang ia bisa, Sakura berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat untuk mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu tersentak, refleksnya mencari sumber suara. Dan tersenyum cerah begitu menemukan sosok yang ia nanti; tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan langkah-langkah yang tegap. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tertarik dalam dekapan Sasuke yang makin lama makin menghangat di antara buruknya hawa dingin yang dibawa hujan. Sakura membalas pelukannya dengan lebih erat.

Sakura percaya bahwa selama apapun, sejauh apapun takdir mencoba memisahkan keduanya; ia tak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa secercah kebahagiaan itu akan datang untuk merengkuhnya dan Sasuke dalam naungan perasaan yang sama.

Banyak hal yang telah berubah, namun tidak dengan keduanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Sasuke tak suka berbasa-basi, ia sudah cukup menderita dengan segala urusan dan kepentingan kantornya. Ia ingin segera menikahi Sakura dan membawa gadis itu untuk tinggal bersamanya di Amerika.

Satu tarikan napas yang tampak panjang selagi detik-detik dentang jam bergerak ke arah kanan, Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Sasuke tepat di maniknya.

Kemudian anggukan penuh kepercayaan dan keyakinan berhasil Sakura lontarkan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Sasuke tempo hari.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan bersemu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

End


End file.
